Oh, Sweet Mother!
by McShip
Summary: Addie's pregnant. She goes to Seattle for work when she finds her husband. She doesn't know she's pregnant. How will this affect her and Derek, or more importantly, her and Mark! Maybe some Addek but definitely Maddison! Second Maddison fic!
1. Your Husband's Girlfriend

**Oh, Sweet Mother!**

**Chapter 1: Your Husband's Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. They belong with Shonda.

**A/N**: Fourth and second fic for Maddison! I just love them, don't you just love them? Okay, so in this fic, Addison's pregnant. With Mark's baby. But she doesn't know it... yet. Hehe. So will she keep the little baby? In this chapter she confronts her husband and finds him with his girlfriend. Addison and Mark's POV! Enjoy my new story!

______

* * *

_**Addison's POV**_

I was expecting to put things back with my husband.

What I wasn't expecting was seeing my husband with his girlfriend.

I see my husband putting on a girl's coat. She was young, and I mean young. I walk over and he notices me.

"Meredith, I am so sorry," I hear him say. Meredith. That was a nice name. I would like her but she seems to be doing extra curricular activities with my husband. "Addison. What are you doing here?"

"Well you'd know," I start, "If you'd bothered to return any one of my phone calls." I look over at his girlfriend who seems to be really really confused at the moment. She doesn't know? Hm.

"Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd." Revenge is sweet.

"Shepherd?" she asks.

I point at and say, "And you must be the woman," I gesture towards Derek, "Who's been screwing my husband." Shock. Utter and complete shock on her face. After a few minutes, she leaves Derek and I.

"Meredith! We were gonna have dinner!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"Keep your stupid steaks!" she yells back. I turn around and walk inside of the hospital. I asked around and finally come to a patient room. I find him laying on the hospital bed, in a hospital gown.

"Hey!" I say. Richard looks up and smiles at me.

"Addie!" he says brightly, standing up and hugging me.

"What happened?"

"Tumor behind my eye." He pauses as I take it in. "Derek worked on me. Please don't tell Adele." I zip up my mouth and throw away the key.

"My husband has girlfriend?" I ask as I sit down on the chair next to the bed. Richard looks up at me confused.

"He has a girlfriend?" he yells.

"I think it's an intern." I say.

"Intern? Stevens, Yang, Grey..." he mutters, thinking of more of the interns names.

"Her first name is Meredith." His head jerked up.

"Meredith... Grey?" he asks.

"I don't know her last name." I pause. An intern. I chuckle. "So, when do I start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. It's great to see you again, Addie."

"It's great to see you, too, Richard." I get up and hug him.

____

_**The next morning...**_

I walk into the hospital. I was at the nurse's station when I felt very very hungry. I was craving cheese with marshmallows. It wasn't long after I felt hungry that I ran into the nearest patient room to get into the bathroom. I threw up. I only had a bagel and some cheese for breakfast. I flushed the toilet and ran some water into my mouth.

"You know, that's kind of what happened to me when I found out I was pregnant." My heard jerks up. _Pregnant_. I look up at the patient. She was about 32 weeks along.

"I was at work, doing my paperwork. Next thing I know, I was rushing into the men's bathroom, throwing up in one of the toilets." I walk over to her and she extends her hand. "I'm Emily. I work as an accountant. You look like a doctor."

I shake her hand and say, "I'm Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I work as a neonatal surgeon and I'm an OB/GYN."

"So, you might be one of my doctors. I'm having twins, by the way. How about you?" she asks.

"I... don't know." I was shaking. _Pregnant_.

"I'll go get your chart. I think I'm going to get a test, while I'm at it." I walk out of the room as fast as I can.

____

_PREGNANT!_

* * *

Whoa! Addison is freaking out! How will she react in the next chapter? Review and find out!


	2. Truth and Nothing But It

**Chapter 2: Truth and Nothing But It**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Grey's Anatomy. They belong with Shonda.

**A/N**: Thankies for the comments! Enjoy the new chapter!

**A/N**: Okay, so I just have to put this here. READ PLEASE! Some men have this magical power where they get hotter as they age. Who is that man? None other than McSteamy AKA Eric Dane himself! Before Grey's, way back in his 20's, before his hot husky voice, but he's still hot, he was on this show called Charmed. He played this character named Jason. He was hot. He was McSteamy before McSteamy. Go on YouTube and look up Jason and Phoebe Season 6 Episode 2.

Backstory: Jason is head chief of a news article, where Phoebe works. He travels around the world so he has a long distance relationship with Phoebe. Phoebe and her sisters have magical powers. Phoebe's is levitation and empathy. So empathy is when you can feel others feelings, even the naughty ones. Hehe. So, Jason really missed her. So she can feel that. And she can't fight the temptation.

Okay, so this is not advertisement. This is me trying to send out the days where McSteamy was still hot. He's still hot isn't he? Hehe. Okay, enough of my babble. Enjoy the new chapter!

______

_

* * *

_

_**Mark's POV**_

**_New York City_...**

_Pace, pace, pace_. How could I be so stupid? How could I just let the most amazing woman I have ever known slip through my grasp?

How could I?

The answer is not going to come to me this easy. I have to think it over. I have to think it over and think about where Addie is.

_**Addison's POV** _

_**Seattle...**_

_Pregnant._

_A blood test_. No, someone would find out.

_A home pregnancy test_. Yeah. I might have to buy several but at least I'll know the results after a few postives. When did we not use a condom? _Lots of times, when we were too anxious to get naked._

I avoid Emily's conversation of her babies. She's having girl twins. She's so ecstatic about it. A few hours after I did her workup, a guy comes into the room with flowers.

"Hey, honey!" he exclaims. He comes over and kisses her.

"Hey!" She gestures toward me. "This is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. She's an OB/GYN and a neonatal surgeon. She's pregnant, too!"

He looks over to me and extends his hand. "Congratulations!"

"I don't know if I am pregnant yet but thank you." I shake his hand. I got out of their fast and put the chart in the cart. It's around lunch time so it was perfect. I'll go back to the hotel. Someone might get the test if I go in the hospital. I go to the nearest drug store and buy about five pregnancy tests. I didn't really count it. I just dropped it in my arms.

"This is all you want?" the clerk asks as I drop the tests on the counter.

"Yes." I pay her.

"This is a lot of pregnancy tests." She counts it. "Seven pregnancy tests. Don't you want to put some back?"

"No." She takes the money and I'm off. Ten minutes. Just ten minutes. But it's hell because I'm curled up in a ball with the tests in the bathroom, hoping I wasn't pregnant. I check the time. It's been nine minutes. One more minute.

I get up and slowly walk over to the bathroom. A few more seconds. I reached for the first test. I noticed my hand was shaking. I turned it over. _One line._ I scream. I jump for joy. But my joy disappears when I look over to the other tests. I turn them over, one by one. _Two lines. Two lines. Two lines. Two lines. Two lines. One line._ I touch my stomach. _Oh, no._

I ran back to the hospital. I pass a blonde and notice she's somewhat of a doctor. I grab her arm and pull her into the nearest closet.

"Hey! I need to deliver labs," she screams.

"This is important. I do not know you but my name is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I need you to take my blood and give me an ultrasound." She pauses.

"You're McDreamy's McWife?" she asks. McDreamy?

"Dr. Shepherd? Yes. Look, could you just take my blood and give me an ultrasound?" I ask.

"I'm still an intern. You can ask my resident, Dr. Bailey. She's just down the hall at the nurse's station."

"Thank you." I look over to her and notice she's shocked. I leave the closet and head down to Dr. Bailey. I see her and approach her.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and--"

She cuts me off and looks at me. "The She-Shepherd? What do you want?"

I whisper, "I need a blood test and an ultrasound." She stares at me wide-eyed. "Could you keep it a secret?" She nods.

"Nurse Tyler, I need an ultrasound machine in one of the patient rooms here and I need you to do a blood workup on Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd here. If you tell anyone about this, I will have you fired." He nods and I follow Dr. Bailey into one of the rooms. I sit on one of the beds playing with my fingers. A few minutes later, Nurse Tyler comes in with a blood kit and an ultrasound machine. He takes my blood first. I lie down on the bed and wait for Dr. Bailey. "This might be cold," she says as she squirts the gel on my stomach. I shiver. It is cold. She rubs the wand over my stomach and the sound of heartbeats fill the room. I felt so happy. "Wait. Is that..."

I panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that... One, two, three! Three heartbeats and three tiny little babies." She moves the screen towards me. I lay there, shocked. _Triplets! _I smile. _Triplets_.

* * *

Short chapter but I loved writing it. Addie's pregnant! With triplets! Haha. Review please.


	3. Another Kind of Trouble

**Chapter 3: Another Kind of Trouble**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Who wants Eric Dane? (raises hand)

**A/N**: I'm so thankful for the reviews! I am very happy. Happiness leads to thoughts. Thoughts lead to ideas. Ideas lead to me writing. Hehe. Okay, so enjoy the new chapter!

**A/N**: Saturnina Black, I so totally agree with you. Hehe.

* * *

_**Addison's POV**_

I told a patient that I cheated on Derek. While Meredith was in the room. And then I kissed Derek while a preemie was in the room. At least Derek and I are trying to work it out. But there's one more obstacle to overcome.

_**Mark's POV**_

Why do people even want to live here? God, it's not like New York! It's raining! No good thing can come out of this. I'll go back to New York and tell everyone, "Seattle! Rainiest city on Earth!" Wait...

Well, hello blonde.

_**Addison's POV**_

Mark? What the hell?

Should I tell him? No, I can't. I reached for the little bump that formed on my stomach. I refused to have sex with Derek. Funny. Though for a good reason.

I was too lost in my thoughts to react when Derek hit Mark. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was giving my husband an ice pack. I was too lost in my thoughts that all the words that I didn't want to say flowed out.

"Punching out people on my surgical floor! My head of neurosurgery is punching out people on my surgical floor!" Richard yelled.

"Put some ice on your hand," I say to Derek.

"My hand is fine," he says.

"Put the damn ice on your two million dollar a year hand! Now someone tell me what the hell happened?" Richard asked.

Derek shoots a look at me. I look around and say, "That was Mark."

"Who's Mark?" he asks.

"He and Derek used to work together back in New York." I pause before I continue, "And they... we... we were all close friends. Until Derek found us in bed together." There. I said it. It flowed out.

"Did you put your weight behind it?" he asked Derek.

"Yes sir," Derek replied.

He paused and said, "Well, alright then." Richard leaves us and I glue my hands to my face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Derek asks.

"I have no idea," I reply, ungluing my hands.

That whole day, I tried avoiding Mark. I had many unpleasant encounters with him but not until the stupid elevator. Why are people always provoked in these elevators?! It's like a goddamn aphrodisiac!

"Don't beat yourself up," Mark says.

"I'm taking the stairs," Derek mutters as he leaves the elevator.

"Oh come on!" Mark yells. Derek turns around, and I know that he doesn't really want to. "How can you forgive her but not me?"

"I didn't forgive her." The words shattered a piece of my heart. "And with you, I have no obligation to try!" He leaves, heading for the stairs. I sigh and push my back up the nearest wall, which was the biggest mistake ever!

_**Mark's POV**_

Even though Derek said those words to me, I didn't care.

"Your marriage is over, Addison." I was staring at the ground. I look up at her and say, "All you have to do is admit it." I step closer, my heart racing. "You need to come back home with me." She looks at me and I could not register what she was feeling. "I'm going to the bar across the street." I was so close to her. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Instead, I gently caress her cheek with my thumb and say, "Meet me there."

_**Addison's POV**_

I stare after him after he left the elevator. What was this I was feeling? I couldn't be in love with him. I'm in love with my husband! I know Derek loves me but I know just not enough. I'm trying at this marriage so he can love me even more. I love Derek.

So why am I sitting in the dark, not next to my sleeping husband, wondering if the decision I made was right?

And, what did I feel, in that moment, in the elevator? I felt utter joy that someone actually loved me enough to tell me what he told me.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I needed to watch some videos plus SCHOOL! Ugh. It's finally out, my third chapter! Please review, although it's already used. I wanted to input this because I was squirming in my seat when I was watching the video again. Haha.


	4. Hurt

**Chapter 4: Hurt**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: I'm hurt. (frowns) I only got one review. (frowns more) I like where my story is going so I'm going on! Enjoy the new chapter and please review.

* * *

_**Addison's POV**_

Prom night. Ugh. I have to relive this again. I can't even fit into the dress I wanted to wear! I'll go in something else. Something that won't show my bump. I look through my closet, if that's what you call it because it's so damn tiny, and find a very loose red dress. _Perfect. _It's not tight around the torso and it's strapless. It's also red hot. _Perfect._

What was not so perfect was how the day started. Doc died, that twelve-year old's dog. At least she moved on to a nice looking vet. Doc had cancer so we had to put him down.

At long last, it was prom night. But this night that has been eternally ruined for me. I was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for him to return. It's been a while and then Finn sat next to me.

"You're waiting for your husband?" I nod. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend." I look at him in shock. "What could they be doing?" he asks. I couldn't help it. Stupid pregnancy hormones. I ran for the bathroom. I noticed that I had taken my purse with me. I wanted to drink but I couldn't drink. Stupid hormones. I mentally slapped myself in the face. I was sobbing and I was hoping no one was in the bathroom. I heard the door creek open and I saw Callie. My vision was still filled with tears.

"Addison? What happened?" Callie asked.

"Derek," I choked. Stupid hormones. Maybe it is time to tell someone. "Callie, your my friend right?" She nodded. "Can you keep a secret?" Another nod. "Okay." I hold my stomach and I say, "I'm fifteen weeks pregnant." I fall on the floor and she helps me up.

"Fifteen weeks? You've only been here for like two months! Wait..." I saw that she was in shock. "Mark Sloan?" She almost yells out. I splash water onto my face and wipe it with a paper towel. I picked up my purse, which was on the floor, and took out my phone. _It's now or never_.

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had help from Callie. It wasn't until later that night that I decided to call the one person in the world that I never thought I would call again. I had resisted and resisted... and then I found panties in Derek's coat pocket. I try to calm down my voice as I talked to him.

"Hello?" his voice asked.

"Hey Mark. I need to talk to you," I said, my voice slightly cracking.

"Addie? Are you okay?" he asked. I remember that tone. It was the protective tone. The tone he used when he caught me crying the night I slept with him because Derek wasn't home a lot.

"I can't talk over the phone. You need to come to Seattle." I hang my phone, not even waiting for him to say goodbye.

_**Mark's POV**_

Her voice sounded so hurt. I had heard that voice before, when she was trying to fight tears that night in New York. Stupid Derek. I get up and notice that I'm not in my apartment. And some girl was calling for me.

"Hey baby. Why don't you come back to bed?" she asked.

"I gotta go." I left. And I had started to pack and I had bought the next ticket to Seattle.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Taking a momentary break but I will never stop writing. Oh, crap. I think I'm overdoing this. I'm writing three stories at once. (frowns) Well, review!


	5. Truth Time

**Chapter 5: Truth Time**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! (smiles) Now, this chapter is going to be in a different writing style than my usual. It's the regular with no POVs. (gasp) Yup. Haha. I'm doing one of my stories in regular writing style, too. Okay, so enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**On an airplane, going to Seattle...**_

Mark Sloan had definitely gotten the attention of most women, the female flight attendants, especially. But his mind was fixed on one woman.

He was flying first class and was sleeping, dreaming of him and Addison. In his dream, he was slowly approaching Addison, his mind fixed on saying the most perfect words in the world. _But what are they? _he thought. A voice, unfamiliar, said, _Say how you feel._ In his dream, he was talking to Addison and saying those perfect words. _I love you_. He smiled, inside his dreamland and in reality. He now knew what the first thing he's going to say to Addison.

_**Joe's...**_

Addison wanted to get drunk. She wanted to get stupidly, slurred words, mind erasing drunk. She wanted to forget about what happened the night before; finding panties in Derek's tux. She wanted to get drunk. She couldn't. Instead, she skipped work and talked to Joe, at seven in the morning.

"I'm attractive, Joe," she said, looking at Joe, "Aren't I?"

"I have a boyfriend," he replied. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I can't. What kind of person cheats?" She was tempted to steal the vodka right behind Joe.

"You can't? Why?" he asks, dodging the "cheating" question.

"Answer my question, Joe."

"Well..." he started, wiping down glasses for the night. "A person who cheats is a person who doesn't feel loved anymore."

Addison was fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"There are many reasons why people cheat. That was one of the obvious ones. Maybe another one is that they don't love the person anymore and they found someone else. Maybe the person doesn't feel loved and then fills the void with another person."

Addison contemplates that. She didn't feel loved by Derek back in New York. _Is that why I slept with Mark? _she asks herself. They had all been best friends but why did Addison choose Mark? She goes back to the moments in New York, not the ones of Derek, but the ones of Mark. The ones that were the reasons why she chose Mark. The reasons why she fell for Mark Sloan, the man whore.

_He used to always be there for her, coming over immediately after she had called him. It's funny. The first few years of her marriage, three to be exact, were filled with her and Derek. The other eight were filled with the times she cried about him to Mark._

"Addison?" She jerks back to reality by Joe's voice.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question. Why can't you get drunk? I would think you would be slurring your words right about now." Her head dropped onto the counter and she was about to answer but the words got stuck in her throat. She raised her head and looked around.

"I'm pregnant," she said, barely above a whisper.

_**The Archfield Hotel...**_

Mark had gotten settled into Seattle. He had checked into a room on the the 21st floor of the Archfield Hotel. As he was walking down the hall to his room, he saw Addison walking into one of the rooms. He left his luggage in the middle of the hallway and ran after her.

"Addison!" he yelled her name. She was opening the door, took a second to look at Mark and quickly retreated inside and closed the door. She soon heard furious knocks. "Addison." She did and didn't want to see him.

"I'll talk to you through this door," she said, careful not to let tears break her voice once again. _Stupid hormones_. "We need to talk."

"I know. That's why I came," he replied. He wanted to say the three words to her but he couldn't through a door.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked.

He was about to nod his head but then he remembered. "I can."

"Will you promise to not run after I said this?"

"I won't run, ever. I promise." He could hear her inhaling a long breath.

"I'm pregnant." The words hit him. And he couldn't help smiling. She opened the door when he didn't answer. She was staring at the floor because she couldn't look at him. He hugs her, gently. She takes a second to react and then buries her face in his shoulder, wondering why she missed this feeling.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked, still hugging her.

"I think the correct term is _its_," she replied. She looked up and saw him smiling. He tries to form the words that he wants to say but he's too damn scared he'll lose her again. She's already had too much tragedy for lifetimes. He finds a solution after the silence.

"Would you think it's possible for a man like me to fall in love?" he asked.

"A manwhore?" she asks. She laughs and says, "No."

"Well, Addie, I think you're wrong."

She breaks the hug and crosses her arm. "How am I wrong? Who is it?" She feels as though she knows the answer. She waits for his voice to reassure her feelings.

"You."

* * *

For the life of me, I cannot write angst. Maybe. But I can definitely write fluff. Sorry for the long wait. I was going to do it after I went to my grandma's house to celebrate her birthday this morning but then we got locked out because of the stupid (what's it called?) slide lock-y thing. (sighs) Which sucks so much. We had to go to the store to get a lock clipper. Haha. Review please.


	6. Awkward

**Chapter 6: Awkward**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. They boost my confidence! (smiles) Enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and I might stick with the regular writing and write in POVs when I think it's best.

* * *

The last few hours were a blur. But it felt great to them. It was amazingly slow and they loved it. The both of them screamed each other's name twice. Addison couldn't help thinking that she was having sex while she was pregnant.

"I'm going to take a shower," Addison said, getting up from the bed after round two.

"Can I join you?" Mark asked. She whipped around and saw him grinning that stupid charming grin.

"You'll take the one after me." She went inside and took a nice hot shower, feeling the baby bump. In one of the hours, Mark had ordered champagne. He poured himself a glass, trying to distract himself. _Addison. Wet. Naked. _He shook his head and downed the fluid. He poured himself another glass but put it down when Addison came out in nothing but a towel. He strode over to her and kissed her. The door knocked and he groaned. "I have to get that," she said, kissing him once more. He smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Addison found a robe and put it on, not wanting anyone seeing her in nothing more than a towel. She answered the door and saw Derek.

"Hey Addison," he said. She invited him in and she sat on the bed, him following suit. He paused for a second before saying, "I feel terrible. I'm not proud of what I did. You deserve better. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about the panties, the prom. I'm sorry I did that."

She said, "Yeah. I'm sorry I did that, too."

Derek solemnly said, "Our marriage is over."

Addison sighed before she said, "Yeah. I guess it is."

"It's all my fault. This is incredibly sad. Incredibly sad." Just then the door opened and Mark came out in a towel.

Mark looked up and said, "This is awkward."

Derek looks at and Addison and then looks at the champagne next to her. He grabs it and drinks it before saying, "I feel much better now." He gives Addison the champagne and gets up to leave but Addison called for him.

"Derek. Sit back down. I need to talk to you."

"I don't think I want to talk to you," he spat back.

"Fine!" With no hesitation, she yelled, "I'm pregnant!" Derek looked back at her and then to Mark. Addison was tempted to drink the liquid in her hands but she puts it on the table next to her. Derek doesn't say anything and just leaves. He mutters something but she couldn't hear him.

"That went well," Mark said, coming out of the bathroom. He went back in to put on something to wear for the night. After their first round that day, he went to get his bags that was forgotten outside. He was amazed it was still out there, even after two hours.

"Hey, could I borrow something for the night?" Addison asked.

"You didn't bring any clothes?"

"Not really," she shook her head. He smiled and found a shirt in his bag. He handed to her. "Thanks." She started to take off her robe.

"Aren't you going to go into the bathroom?" he asked, though he didn't want her to.

"Do you want me to?" she asked. Mark shook his head furiously. Addison went to the bathroom, took her robe off and put on her underwear. When she opened the door she saw that Mark had come closer to the bathroom door. He smiled and kissed her and then the small baby bump on her stomach. Addison would never even comprehend how happy he was in that moment. He raised his head and kissed her again, wanting to deepen the kiss but she pulled back.

"Hold on, mister. I'm tired because of this pregnancy, because of _your _babies, so," she gestured towards the bed, "I'm going to sleep." He smiled and followed her to bed, sleeping soundly.

* * *

Surprise! You're going to get two chapters. (smiles) So, continue on and then review please!


	7. Best Day of My Life

**Chapter 7: Best Day of My Life**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Yay! Second chapter of the day! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Addison woke up the next morning and felt undeniably... happy. She awoke, in the arms of the man she loves, _I'll tell him that later_, the sun is somewhat shining in Seattle, and she was very pregnant. Her back was facing towards Mark so she turned around.

"Mark," she shook him but all he did was make a sound. "Mark," she tried again, shaking more furiously. "Mark!" she yelled, slapping his arm. He didn't move. "Maaaaarrrk!" She slapped him on the arm again. He responded, this time.

"Owww!" he said and gripped his forearm. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. He groaned.

She just realized something. "Mark," she started but he fell back to sleep. She slapped him on the arm again.

He opened his eyes and said, "Stop hitting me!"

"Mark," she started.

"Yes?" She smiled as he responded.

"I'm in my sixteenth week." Mark blinked.

"I'm a plastic surgeon. My speciality is not with vaginas." He laughed but she slapped him on the arm again. "Stop hitting me! Gosh. Pregnant women _are _violent." She was going to slap him again but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her hand and pinned her under him.

"Mark!" she yelled. They laughed and he reluctantly let go. "Can you drive me to the trailer? I need to get some of my clothes."

"I don't think I can deal with Derek right now." She looked at the clock. _6:17_.

"He's not there so you can let me get some of my stuff. Please?" She gave him the best puppy eyes she could do.

"Fine! Get dressed." They got dressed and made their way to the trailer. Derek's car wasn't there. She got in and packed some of her stuff. She heard a car pull up to the trailer. She looked outside and saw Derek making his way towards the front door, glancing at Mark's car. Mark was sinking further and further into his seat. The door opened and she zipped up her bags.

"Addison," she heard him say.

"It's okay, Derek. I'm only here to get some of my stuff." She grabbed her two bags and passed Derek, not even looking at him. She stopped and said, "I'll talk to a divorce lawyer tonight. I'll get the papers by tomorrow. You can sign them then." She proceeded to Mark's car.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I'm getting divorced," she said slowly. "Let's just get to the hospital." He nodded and they proceeded to the hospital. They went inside and waited at the nearest nurse station. She had asked for one of the nurses to page Bailey.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd! I thought you were off for a few days." Addison winced at her name and turned around and saw Bailey.

"It's not work related." She leaned down and said quietly, "I'm in my sixteenth week. Could I get an ultrasound?" She straightened up and saw Bailey staring at Mark.

"Okay. Nurse Tyler," she looked towards the male nurse, "I need an ultrasound machine in one of the rooms." He nodded and went to get one. Addison felt a sort of deja vu as she followed Bailey into one of the rooms. She couldn't fight back a smile that was on her lips. She remembered that day, where she heard the first heartbeats of her babies.

Nurse Tyler came in the room with an ultrasound machine and stared at Addison. She was in a daze and had a huge smile on her face. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?" Addison winced again as the nurse said her name.

"Yes?" she asked. He said nothing. She went to lay down on the bed. She noticed that Mark was at her side, holding her hand. She smiled again, practically glowing. She lifted her shirt and noticed she had not changed from yesterday's clothes. She didn't care. She felt the cold gel and heard the heartbeats again. She looked up at Mark, who was too busy staring at the ultrasound screen.

Bailey muttered something but Addison couldn't hear it.

"What's the sexes?" she asked.

"Penis, penis... vagina? What?" Addison stood up and looked at the screen. She was focused on the baby with no penis. _Peanut_.

"Two boys and a girl?" Addison asked.

"Well, it's kind of early. Come back in two weeks and we'll look again. It might be two girls and one boy or all girls or all boys."

Addison smiled and said, "This is the best day of my life."

* * *

Fluff. (smiles) Review please!


	8. The Inevitable

**Chapter 8: The Inevitable**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! Now, on to chapter 8. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

After she got the ultrasound, Addison went straight to Richard's office. It was now or never to tell people, now that her inevitable divorce is now up. Her fingers were intwined with Mark's, giving her more comfort than she had if she was doing this alone. She let go of his hand as she was crossing the bridge to get to the office.

"You don't want to hold my hand?" Mark asked. He felt odd asking this question because he's never really held a girl's hand.

"I'm still married. And people call me Satan. I don't want people calling me a whore," she replied back.

"Well, if people start calling you a whore, I'll kick their ass," he said, grinning that grin again. She laughed. They had reached the door of the office. Addison grabbed Mark's hand and squeezed it. He gave back the squeeze and she let go. It took a while before she opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Addie!" Richard exclaimed. He had countless papers and had his reading glasses on. "What brings you to my office?" He looked at Mark and asked, "What's he doing here?"

"Richard, I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath and continued. "And you can tell everyone else after I tell you." She looked at Mark, who was sitting next to her in the chair. "I'm... not going to be able to be here for a few months because... I am pregnant." She said the last words slowly. Richard's eyebrows shot up and he quickly stood up and went towards Addison.

"Congratulations, Addie!" he said, bending over to hug her, smiling a huge smile. She hugged back. She had one more thing to say but she didn't want to say it.

"Andi'mgettingadivorce," she said in one breath. Richard stepped back.

"What?"

"I'm," her throat was dry and it hurt when she said, "Getting a divorce." Her eyes were shiny and they both knew what was going to happen. Mark held her as her body convulsed from the sobs. She didn't want to cry. But she couldn't stop. All those tears of hatred and sadness all washed out. He rubbed her back and whispered words that made her feel better. _It's okay Addie, He's stupid, _and finally the one thing that she wanted him to say. _I love you._

He had said it before, a few times in New York. She couldn't really put her words on how it made her feel. Joyful, loved. Those words can't match up to how she feels right in that moment. He said it again.

The marriage she thought was perfect in the beginning has now crumbled. But she has now seen the light. Even though Mark is a womanizer, a player, a... man-whore, she had fallen in love with him. He was different around her and his kindness and gentleness made her fall more and more. But it was always inevitable that he would cheat on her. That's why she just up and walked out when she saw him in bed with another girl, just like Derek had. But something else was inevitable. He was her best friend, her confidant, the person who would make her feel better at night as Derek was in and out of surgery after surgery. The person who was there after Derek left. All the countless things Mark did for her.

It was inevitable that she would fall out of love with him.

She felt Richard's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that he was holding out a box of tissues. She took two and said, "I'm fine, now. I'm totally fine now." She looked at Mark, who looked as if he saw a ghost. His color came back and he mirrored the smile that was forming on Addison's lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes. They got up, she thanked Richard, and went to go to the parking lot. She stopped when she saw Derek on the bridge talking to _Meredith_.

"Isn't that the girl I hit on while I was here?" Mark asked. "She looks young."

"You hit on an intern, you know that?" Addison asked him. His eyebrows shot up.

"Do you want to go another way?" he asked.

"No." She didn't want to. But she didn't want to run. She hesitantly started walking, her confidence growing with each step. Mark followed behind her. Derek saw Addison as she swept past him, his eye catching Mark. He tried his best to not get pissed off when he saw Mark but that failed. Derek found himself where he was a couple months ago, shaking his hand out from the pain, a bruise forming on his knuckles, and Mark, bleeding on the floor again. This time, it was Meredith who gave him an ice pack and Addison rushing over to help Mark.

We can never stop the inevitable, even if we try our best to make sure it doesn't happen.

* * *

I feel like Meredith. (laughs) Review please!


	9. Lucky Parents

**Chapter 9: Lucky Parents**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: To Valik: I could have picked Nurse Olivia but I wanted to pick Nurse Tyler. Okay, so, so sorry about the last chapter. It's more of like a filler. So, I need help choosing names. (smiles) Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Mark had a broken nose for a week and a cut on his right cheek, which he sutured himself. Derek had almost broken his hand but he didn't really put full force on it. Not full force, but enough to break Mark's nose. After that, Addison quickly got the divorce papers and got Derek to sign it. She didn't feel anything when she signed it. She had Mark with her.

The day after that, Addison had told everyone that she was pregnant, starting with Bailey and then to Callie. She was sure that the news would travel fast. She also knew that Meredith had probably already known.

**Pregnancy: 18 weeks...**

"Mark," Addison tried to shake him awake. They still lived at the hotel. But they were looking for apartments and houses they could buy but none of them felt like home to Addison. "Mark." Addison felt very annoyed and slapped him lightly on his face.

"You've moved from my arm to my face," he groaned out. He opened his eyes and grinned. He gently placed his hand on the baby bump and rubbed it.

"Eighteenth week. We can choose names now!" Addison exclaimed and practically bounced out of bed. Mark groaned and, reluctantly, got out of bed. He looked up and saw that Addison had put on a pair of pants and a blouse, something Mark hasn't seen Addison wear in a long time.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mark asked. Addison looked up as she was trying to put on her Jimmy Choos, which failed.

"Oh, right. Food," Addison softly said. She threw the shoe to the other side of the room and walked over to the phone and picked up the menu. She called room service and asked Mark what he wanted.

"I'll just have whatever you have," he said. Someone had picked up on the other line but Addison was running towards the bathroom. Mark followed her and held her hair back, softly rubbing the her back as she threw up.

"Morning sickness is a bitch," she said bitterly. She looked over to him and said, "Why don't men suffer?"

"Oh, we'll suffer. Just wait." He winked.

"I sure hope so." She went to the and splashed water in her mouth. Mark went to get some breakfast and ordered pancakes for both of them. Room service came quickly and Addison ate at it.

"Someone's hungry!" Mark exclaimed as a piece of pancake was hanging out of her mouth. They both laughed.

"Well, I'm eating for four," she patted her stomach lightly, which was growing bigger and bigger everyday. They finished eating and Addison had succesfully found a pair of shoes, flip flops from the gift shop. They both laughed and made their way towards the hospital.

Now that the divorce was over, Addison was able to hold Mark's hand in public. Mark felt an unfamiliar feeling everytime he held her hand. She was the only one that he held hands with ever in his life. She held his hand firmly, not caring what the nurses would gossip about. She went to the nearest nurses station and said that she had an appointment for an ultrasound. Addison felt more free now that her divorce was final.

"Dr. Montgomery-She--" Bailey was about to say her name. "Dr. Montgomery, I believe you had an appointment for an ultrasound."

"Don't you have other patients?" Addison asked. "Couldn't I get another OBGYN to do my ultrasound?"

"Chief Webber asked me to do it," Bailey said to her and then whispered, "Though I've already done it two times without him knowing." Addison and Mark followed Bailey to a patient room. It was the same routine again, same nurse and same doctor.

"Cold," Bailey said as she put the gel on Addison's stomach. Addison didn't mind. She had gotten used to it. Bailey rubbed the wand on Addison's stomach and moved the screen so they could see it. Addison held Mark's hand and squeezed it.

"Hm... Guess I was wrong the first time," Bailey said. She pointed to one of the babies and said, "Girl," then to another, "Girl," then to the last one, "Boy." Bailey printed out a picture for them to keep. Addison wiped of the gel and took the picture. They soon left, Addison clutching the picture to her heart.

"Any ideas for names?" Addison asked Mark in the car.

"Not a clue," he replied back. Addison looked out the window and smiled_. That makes two of us._

___

* * *

_

Okay, so I seriously need help with names. I am stuck. Review please.


	10. Baby Names, New Houses?

**Chapter 10: Baby Names, New Houses?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Okay, so I read the most wonderful review I have ever read and I dedicate this chapter to **Pinetail is Addek-ed to Grey's**! I will be sure to use at least all the names you suggested and some of my fellow reviewers! Oh, and if you're wondering how much I know about houses, I had to help my mom and dad to look for a house, which we are living in happily! And I watch House Hunters and other house related shows. Though, I've never seen one in Seattle! (chuckles) Don't ask me why I watch the shows! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"Quinn?" Mark asked. Addison shook her head as she looked through the newspaper, drinking the hotel coffee in the middle of the bed. Mark was sitting on a chair near the window, drinking coffee, too, looking at houses and baby names on his laptop. It was a nice Saturday morning, although it had rained the night before. Surprise surprise. They were throwing houses and names back and forth and they can't figure out what they want.

"Sophie!" Addison exclaimed. Mark shook his head and she groaned. "We'll never find a name."

"Hey, look," Mark walked over and sat next to her, putting the laptop screen to her face. He read the description of the house, "A nice four bedroom, two-story house, with a patio and a pool. An adjacent garage can fit up to three cars. Hardwood floors on both floors and updated kitchen and bathrooms since 2004. Two fireplaces, one in the master bedroom, and one in the living/family room. A jet spa tub and a huge walk-in closet in the master bedroom. This house is located in a nice cul-de-sac and is a walks away from a hospital. Almost 3000 square feet with a lot size of 8000 square feet. On the market for 500,000 dollars."

Addison stared at the stucco facade and the red shingles and the porch, oh the porch, really selled her. He clicked on other pictures: the pool, the master bedroom, and the closet! It was huge. It was more like a bedroom. He clicked the pictures of the kids' room, one neutral brown, the lightest color of melted chocolate, one bright yellow, like the petals of a sunflower, and one azure, the color of the sky, only a little bit darker.

"How about Lily? It's like the flower. Maybe Lucy? Maybe Michael. Patrick? We could call him 'Ricky.'" Mark rambled on and on and did not notice Addison wasn't paying attention. She simply stared at the slideshow on the laptop screen, the pool, to the master bedroom, to a fireplace, to the kids' room.

"That one Mark," Addison said, disrupting Mark's rambling.

"Clara? Maybe," Mark replied.

"No, not that! I mean the house!" Addison pointed to the pictures, blinking on the screen.

"This house? It's nice but maybe," Mark said. He laid his body down in a much more comfortable position next to Addison.

"No. It's the one," Addison replied. She had a big smile on her face and reached for her phone. She dialed the house's realtor and decided to put a bid on it. "Mark. This is the one. Are you ready to buy it?"

"I'm ready if your ready," Mark smiled back at her. Addison turned back to the phone.

"Is there anyone else bidding on the house?" Silence. Addison nodded her head. "How much?" Silence. "They're bidding on what the house is for? Uh huh." Silence. She put a hand on the phone and asked Mark, "We need a higher bid. 510,000?" He simply nodded and Addison told the realtor. "Okay." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, wrote down a number and went back to talking. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye. Oh, and my name is Addison Montgomery. Thank you. Bye."

"So?" Mark asked.

"We might get the house," Addison simply replied. A smile formed on her lips and she kissed at Mark furiously. She pulled away after about a dozen kisses. She abruptly left the bed to go to the bathroom, vomiting again. Mark followed her and held her hair and rubbed circles in her back. She flushed the toilet and splashed water in her mouth. "How about Ryder?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a towel.

"Maybe. Daniel?" he asked back. This went on for a long time. Charlotte, Alyssa, Luke, Alexander, Spencer, Riley. Aurora, Dakota, Abigail or Abby, Henry, Caleb, Andrew. Paige, Maeve, Megan, Lilly, Lucy, Caroline.

"I always loved Carson," Addison abruptly said, ending Mark's reading from a baby name website. "It can be good for a boy or girl."

"Girl," Mark said, point blank.

"Girl. What's your favorite?"

"I don't have one. Remember, I'm the man whore who knows, or knew, he wasn't going to have kids anytime soon." He paused. "When we found out the sexes of the babies, I thought of all the possible names I like. I like this change. It feels... good." Addison smiled. "Gabriel. That's the name I like."

"Gabriel and Carson. What about the last girl?" She rubbed her belly. "Maureen or Jasmine?"

"Cassidy. Cassie." He smiled, not knowing why he liked the name. "I really like Cassidy."

"Cassidy, Gabriel, and Carson. Oh boy, I wonder how Gabe will grow up with two sisters. I have a feeling that they will use him for dress ups." She laughed and he laughed, too.

"I don't think I can handle my boy in a dress."

* * *

I love the names. :D Thank you Pinetail for the wonderful list of names. And reminding me that Carson is Addison's favorite name. Review please!


	11. Sorry! AN

**Author's Note**

**I know this isn't my usual manner. I usually update in less than a week. Sometimes 8 days depending on my writer's block.**

**But I'm so sorry! I thought I could balance this and school. But my English teacher gave us a book report. (sigh) Plus homework! Which I'm supposed to be doing right about now. It's early day so just kick back and go on my computer. LOL.**

**Hiatus warning, right now. I have a lot on my plate right now! I have to prepare for my presentation of my book report in three weeks, I'm going to audition (yes) for a Talent Show in less than ten days and I have homework! So much crap! Haha.**

**And I have major's writer's block for all three stories! I have an idea for Sixty Days For a Lifetime and maybe for Oh, Sweet Mother! but I'm stuck on The Last Thing. :P Help?**

**Sorry again. But since I started school, I had gotten two more ideas that seemed to popped from nowhere. Remember, they just come to me. I'll probably finish these three stories first and then move onto them. One's somewhat Paddison angst, maybe, onto Maddison in the future, set off from the last episode (PETE SAID I LOVE YOU VIOLET TO ADDISON! HOLY CRAP!) and then one's an AU Maddison. I'll have some fun writing these. :D**

**Sorry... Hugs and Kisses- xoxo Gossip Girl (LOL. Sorry. I couldn't resist. xD)**

**McShip (Alex)**


	12. Epiphany

**Chapter 11: Epiphany**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: (gasp) AN UPDATE! (person) Where? LOL. YAY! Update! My book project is due next week (my summary) and its fairly easier than I thought. Enjoy!

* * *

Swollen feet, aching back, mood swings. Oh, the joys of pregnancy. Yay...

Addison visited the hospital once more, after she and Mark moved into the house. It was close by to the hospital, almost one mile. She knocked on her old patient's room, Emily. She was seated in a wheelchair, one girl in her arms and the other in her husband's arm.

"Hey!" Addison exclaimed enthusiastically, one hand on her huge baby bump, leaning against the door frame.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd!" Emily said but quickly took it back. "Sorry. I almost forgot you got divorced."

"How do you know?" Addison asked.

"Word travels fast," Emily half-shrugged. She stared at Addison's stomach. "Wow! Did you pick out names?"

Addison nodded. "I'm having a boy and two girls."

"Triplets?! Oh, man, I had two, but three?! I don't think my old honey bun, Jim, would have lost his hand in there if I had triplets!" Jim raised his hand, careful to hold the baby, showing angry red marks of a small hand. From the looks of it, it probably still hurt.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just need a little circulation here and there." He laughed out and carried the baby with both hands again.

Mark strode down the halls of the hospital, and saw Addison. He smiled and walked up behind her and put his arms around her, his hands resting on the small bump. He kissed Addison's head, smiling. He seems to be doing that everywhere. Just... smiling. He didn't notice Derek standing just a few feet away.

"Addie..." Mark whispered against her hair.

Emily smiled and said, "Dr. Montgomery, by the looks of this, you already had found someone new!"

"I didn't find him." Addison looked up at Mark and thought, _All I had to do was open my eyes._

"Would you like to hold the baby?" Emily asked. Addison strode over and took the baby in her arms, the baby's head in the crook of her forearm, both hands holding the baby's body. Addison smiled as the baby yawned and closed its eyes. She rocked her back and forth and then looked over to Mark.

"Whoa, whoa, no!" he yelled, not too loud for the baby to wake up. He held up his arms. "I'm not good with babies, remember?"

She glared at him and said, "You're going to hold a baby sooner or later, Mark." She walked towards him and held out the baby. He glanced back and forth between the baby and his hands. He held them out, holding the baby by her head and the other by her body. He chuckled a little. Addison helped him. "Don't be scared." Mark was holding her correctly now, the same way Addison was holding her. He laughed a little and looked down at the little sleeping baby.

"I-I-I..." He couldn't find the words. "Am I supposed to feel like this?" he finally asked. "Like... when you had your first kiss," he considered his first real kiss Addison's, "When you first fall in love," the woman was right in front of him, "Like you've never had to speak like this before?" Addison laughed.

"Yup," Jim said.

"Hey, what's that song, the one from my favorite movie?"

"Come What May?" Jim asked and smiled and he started singing. "Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before..."

Mark heard the words and interrupted Jim's singing with his own. He and Addison always watched this movie together. "Want to vanish inside your kiss," he looked up at Addison and smiled, "Everyday I love you more and more..." After a couple more lines, Addison started singing the female part.

"Suddenly the world is such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace..."

Emily glanced back and forth between the two lovers and said, "I never pegged your guy as a Moulin Rouge fan."

"I had to watch it with her. Even though I'm a guy, I kind of liked it," Mark replied.

"After watching it ten times, you get used to it," Jim said and chuckled. "And maybe, even start liking it." He gave the baby in his arms to his wife and then took the baby in Mark's arms.

"I think your ready, Mark," she wrapped her arms around his neck and she had to stand on her toes. She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back.

"I think I just had an epiphany," he whispered.

* * *

Short, kind of. (frowns) I'm trying to get at least more than 900 words but that failed. All I want to do is like get to the end! Wish me luck on Saturday, I'm going to be singing in front of people I don't know. I think I'm going to do good. Review please!


End file.
